Don't You Forget About Me
by BadtotheBone1080
Summary: It's been five years since Mike and Zoey met and started going out! How is life going for them? How will they celebrate? Read to find out! Came up with this idea when listening to "Don't You Forget About Me" by Simple Minds.
1. Chapter 1 - Five Years Later

It had been 5 years since Mike's last season, Total Drama All-Stars ended. He felt a bit lonely without his multiple personalities (even Mal), but he knew that they were always a part of him. He was a bit bummed out that he lost the money, but was even more happy that he reunited with the girl of his dreams, Zoey. Just the thought of her made him smile dreamily. They were still going strong in these past five years. After Total Drama Revenge of the Island, Zoey's family moved in the house right across from where Mike lived. They attended the same high school, graduated summa cum laude (highest honors) together, and even went to a really good college in Toronto, where Mike studied film and acting and Zoey went into education. They recently graduated and life was good.

It was a hot July afternoon. The sun was shining brightly, birds were chirping, and there was not a single cloud in the blue sky. It was very peaceful.

During that peaceful afternoon, Mike was happily playing in his backyard with his 5-year old sister, Michelle. "Alright, Michelle! Catch!" he yelled out, throwing a tennis ball across the green grass.

"Okay Mike!" she yelled back in a cute, squeaky voice. She ran over to the ball with her dark brown pigtails bouncing back and forth and her chocolate brown eyes staring at the ball as she rapidly moved closer and closer to the ball and then picked it up.

"Now, get over here and give me a big hug!" Mike told Michelle.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! I'm coming!" Michelle kept on yelling happily as she ran over to Mike and tackled him to the grass. "I'm here!" she happily said. Mike laughed and gave her a big wet kiss on the cheek.

"I'm so glad I get to spend the entire summer with you Mike!" Michelle chirped.

Mike grinned, saying, "I'm really happy that I get to spend every moment with the bestest little sister in the whole wide world! Speaking of which, why don't we go into the kitchen and get some of that Rocky Road!"

Michelle hopped up and down excitedly and grabbed Mike's hand. They got up off the ground and walked hand-in-hand inside the house.

After snacking on some ice cream, Mike walked to his room and decided to take a look out the window and admire the beautiful summer afternoon. Suddenly, Mike glanced at Zoey's house. He thought, "Whoa! I almost forgot! Me and Zoey's 5th anniversary is coming up soon! In fact, it's in a week! Going out for five years is a pretty important anniversary. I wonder what I'm going to do..."

He kept thinking and thinking. On their first anniversary, they just watched a movie at the theater together. On their second anniversary, they went to a dinner theater event. On their third anniversary, Mike played his guitar and sang a romantic love song to her in the night outside of her house. On their fourth anniversary, they just went for a romantic picnic in the park. This time, Mike wanted to make it special.

Suddenly, he had an idea. He decided to go for a little drive.

**What is Mike's idea? Find out in the next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2 - Preparing for the Date

Mike got into his blue Ferrari and decided to take a little drive. He enjoyed driving, especially when he had to think for a little while. It cleared up his thoughts and made him think better. He turned into a parking lot and parked near the city mall. He then got off his car and entered through the doors.

To start off his trip to the mall, Mike walked to the flower store. He usually brought Zoey flowers before they went on a date. "Let's see...I want to make this date as romantic as possible and I really want to make Zoey happy...Ah, here we go! She loves roses!" He took out the finest bouquet of roses (without thorns of course!) and checked in with the cashier.

The cashier happened to be a valley girl named Karen. She seemed to be a nice girl, though she texts her friends often and was a bit of a chatterbox. As Mike was paying for the roses, she kept talking on and on about her adventures in the city and how much she loved shopping, dancing, and eating at restaurants with her friends. Mike responded, "Speaking of restaurants, have you been to a really good one recently? Mine and my girlfriend's 5th anniversary is next week and I want to make it as special as possible. Are there any good ones nearby?"

Karen responded, "Well, I remember on my first date with my boyfriend, we went to this fancy restaurant nearby. It's called The Smooth Jazz Bar. It's just across from the park, which is absolutely perfect for stargazing by the way. But I digress. The restaurant had really good service. Great food, especially the pasta and the tiramisu. Great background music. Great... pretty much everything! I'm sure your babe will love it! Oh, by the way, get the Romantic Rooftop seating. It is THE BEST."

Mike grinned, thinking, "_This date might go really well after all. Zoey loves all those things_!"

He then responded, "Thank you so much for the advice, Karen! You're the best!"

Karen replied, "No problem, bro! Good luck on your date! Go get 'em Tiger!"

Mike snickered and exited the store. As he walked out, he suddenly saw the jewelry store right in front of him. He thought, "_Hmm...Should I or should I not? After all, we've been going out for five years and we do love each other enough...What do I do?"_

Mike decided to call his shopping quits for the day and turn away from the store. However, he just could not resist. He wanted to make his girlfriend as happy as he could. He walked into the store and decided to look around and buy something...

Sometime later, Mike came back home from the mall. He had a bouquet of roses in one hand and a black velvet box in the other. He ran up the stairs as fast as he could and into his room. Michelle, who was playing with her dolls nearby, saw him run, and followed him into his room. Mike looked at Michelle, holding the black velvet box, and smiled. "Hi Michelle! Come over here. It's time for a little brother-to-sister talk". Michelle grinned, showing her little gums, and said, "I like that!" She walked over and sat on Mike's lap. Mike wrapped his arms around her and lightly kissed her hair.

"Alright Michelle. So, me and Zoey are going out for dinner again and I brought her a little present to celebrate being friends for so long."

"Way to go, Mikey!" Michelle happily chirped, giving him a thumbs up.

Mike laughed quietly and opened up the black velvet box. In it, was a shiny diamond engagement ring. "I'm going to give this to Zoey and ask her to marry me!" he said, giving a wide smile, showing the gap in his teeth.

"Ooooooooo" Michelle "ooed" in curiosity.

"Do you think she will like it, Michelle?" he asked.

"Yes she will." she firmly said.

"Do you think now is the right time to give it to her?" he asked.

"Yes." she firmly answered.

"Thank you so much for this special talk Michelle. I don't know what I would do without a little sister like you. You're the bestest sister in the whole wide world and I love you so much!" he told her, hugging her tight.

"I love you too, Mike" Michelle said hugging back.

Mike picked her up and they both walked downstairs. Meanwhile, Mike's parents were sitting on the couch in the living room, talking and enjoying each other's company. "Hi Mike! Hi Michelle!" their parents both said.

"So, Mike! Why were you out shopping this afternoon? Let me guess: preparing for another date with Zoey?" Mike's mom joked.

"Well...umm...yes" Mike nervously said.

"So, you guys are just doing the usual, not phenomenally special date? Watching a movie? Having some dinner?" Mike's dad asked.

"Well, it's not going to be as special as this" Mike exclaimed, holding the black velvet box and revealing the ring. His parents gasped in awe as they saw the ring.

"That's right! I'm taking Zoey out to eat at the Smooth Jazz Bar in town, then we're going walking and stargazing in the park nearby. And then, I'm going to pop the question!"

"Oh Mike, you old rascal! I knew you were always the romantic type!" Mike's dad answered, hugging Mike and ruffling his mullet.

"Mike, we're very, very happy for you" his mom said, giving him a long hug.

"Thanks mom. Thanks dad. I don't know what I would do without you guys being there by my side. I feel so lucky to have such great parents like you. I hope Zoey likes it." Mike said. He then walked upstairs to his room to call her.

"Well, Rebecca. Our Mikey is growing up. He's going to propose to the girl of his dreams. It seems that just yesterday, I proposed to you." Mike's dad told her.

"Well, Mark. You were one rascal too, growing up. We were having one of our little arguments about literally nothing, and then out of nowhere, you just show me this ring and pop the question. Let's just say you are QUITE romantic. QUITE being the keyword. But you were more of the rebellious type. When did I ever fall for the 'dark side of Mark'?" Rebecca joked, giving Mark a quick peck on the cheek. They both laughed.

"You know what, Rebecca, we're both getting older. We should spend some time with Anne and Gary (Zoey's parents) next week. It can sort of be like a 'Catch Me If You Can, Middle-Age' trip. We can get out of this town and ride out in another city for a couple of days. It'll be fun."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Mark, but we've already reached middle age! But, a trip like that doesn't sound half bad!"

Mark and Rebecca then called Anne and Gary, who agreed to leave on their trip the same night as Mike and Zoey's 5th anniversary date. They would be gone for a couple of days and Zoey and her adopted brother Aaron would stay at Mike's house. Mike heard about this and was extremely delighted. He could not wait to spend some time with his girlfriend. He flopped onto his bed, picked up his cell phone, and called Zoey.

Zoey was sitting on the couch in front of her TV, watching a movie with Aaron. Her phone started humming "Teenage Dream". This was one of her favorite songs and from the minute it rang, she knew it had to be Mike. She picked it up and sweetly greeted, "Heeeey, Mike! What's up?"

"Hey Zo! Well, I'm very excited that our fifth anniversary is coming up!"

"Oh, Mike! You remembered!" she happily squealed. She was worried he would forget their anniversary, but looking back at the past couple of years, he never forgot about her. She was always #1 to him.

Mike joked, "Of course I did! You know I would never forget a day like that! You should know that by now, missy!" Zoey giggled on the line.

"Well, Zoey, I was wondering if maybe you and I could go out for dinner next week to celebrate our anniversary. There is a really good restaurant called The Smooth Jazz Bar with fantastic food and music! Oh, I'm also booking a table on their Romantic Rooftop! And after dinner, we're going to the park for stargazing. Then, you can stay with me at my house while our parents are gone."

Zoey grinned widely and chirped, "Oh Mike, I love that idea for our 5th anniversary date! And these next couple of days are going to be so fun. We can spend time with Michelle and Aaron, order out every night, and let's not forget those movies!" They both laughed loudly.

"I'm just as excited as you are, Zoey! So, I'll see you there! I'm so happy I get to spend a lot of my time with a lovely lady like yourself! I love you!" yelled out Mike.

"I love you more..." Zoey replied. They then decided to have a playful little argument.

"No, I totally love you more..."

"No, I love you more!"

"No, I love you more!"

"I love you infinitely more and no tagbacks!"

Mike sighed and said, "Fine...as always you win!"

Zoey giggled and exclaimed, "Ha! Better luck next time! See you next week!" They both hung up.

Mike flopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling dreamily. He picked up the black velvet box and stared at the ring for a long time.

"MIKE! DINNER'S READY!" his dad called from downstairs.

"Coming dad!" Mike yelled back. Staring at the ring, he thought, "_Trust me, Zoey. This is going to be the greatest night of your entire life. You won't be disappointed!_" He put the box in one of his drawers and headed downstairs for dinner.

**Last chapter coming up next! How will his date go? Answers and more coming up! **


	3. Chapter 3 - The Date Finally Comes!

Tonight was the night: the night when Mike was finally going to ask Zoey "the question". Mike was in his room, adjusting his dark blue tie to be worn with his new suit. He got a haircut yesterday and he even put on extra cologne. He looked at himself in the mirror with confidence. He knew that this date was going to go well.

All of a sudden, the doorbell rang. Mike ran downstairs to get the door. There stood Anne, Gary, and Aaron. Mike wondered where Zoey was.

"Well, well. You sure look fancy tonight. Zoey's going to faint when she sees you!" Anne joked.

"Speaking of which, Zoey's on her way. She's STILL getting dressed and she wants to make sure that she looks her best tonight. What is it with women, always being so concerned about their looks?" Gary stated. Anne hit him lightly across the head, glaring slightly.

"Well, Gary. You could always show a little more care in your appearance!" Anne responded playfully.

Mark and Rebecca then came to the door, greeting Zoey's parents. "Well, I guess we're all ready to go!" Mark said as he and Rebecca were putting on their shoes and coats and getting their car keys. "Well, we'll see you in a couple of days, Mike! You and Zoey have fun!"

"And remember, stay out of trouble! And no wild parties!" added Rebecca.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know, mom!" Mike said, unenthusiastically.

"Bye Aaron! Be good!" said Anne and Gary as they left the house.

"Bye mommy! Bye daddy!" Aaron replied.

Their parents all left the house to head to their 'Catch Me If You Can, Middle-Age' cross-country trip. Aaron ran up the stairs to play with Michelle. Mike went up the stairs and looked at himself in the mirror to make sure he looked good. _"You got this Mike. This date's gonna go awesome. Zoey's gonna love it. Confidence, man. Confidence." _he thought. He put the black velvet box with the ring in one of his pant pockets and grabbed the bouquet of roses. All of a sudden, the doorbell rang. Mike then walked down the stairs in a professional manner, slicked his hair back, smiled with confidence, and opened the door to greet his beautiful girlfriend.

And boy, did she look beautiful. She forgot to put a flower on her hair, but her hair was down, she wore a beautiful red dress, fancy high heels, and blue sapphire earrings, and she had a big grin on her face. Before Mike could make a move, Zoey suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a long kiss. _"Have mercy! What a woman!"_ he thought as he widened his eyes and slowly kissed back. They soon pulled away. Mike suddenly began to babble. Zoey then put a finger to his lips, quietly shushing him before saying, "I know...I felt the same way!" They both laughed. Mike handed her the bouquet and she blushed and accepted it. "These roses are so beautiful, Mike. These are my favorite too. You're such a gentleman!" Zoey said. "It's the least I could do for someone who's more beautiful than a million bouquets of roses!" Mike flirted. Zoey blushed, lightly kissed Mike's cheek, and ran her fingers through his hair.

"By the way, nice haircut! I'm liking the style! It suits you well!" Zoey told Mike.

"Why thank you, mademoiselle!" Mike replied, bowing and acting like a gentleman.

Mike then said, "Sooo...umm...you look...handsome...err...beautiful! I meant beautiful!" He smacked his forehead lightly, realizing his mistake. Zoey turned red all over and responded, "Aww, thanks. And you look freaking hot...I mean pretty...err...handsome! I meant to say handsome!" She covered her mouth, realizing her mistake. They both laughed once again. "Soooo...want to hit the road and let the best date ever begin?" Mike asked, raising his eyebrows up and down. "Totally! Let's go!" Zoey squealed, grabbing Mike's hand and running outside. As they walked outside, they saw the next-door neighbor head over to Mike's house to keep an eye on Michelle and Aaron while the two lovebirds were gone.

Mike and Zoey both got into Mike's blue Ferrari and drove off to The Smooth Jazz Bar. On the way, they talked about pretty much everything. They talked about the latest movies that came out, some of the cool songs that they liked, the newest books they were interested in, their feelings after college graduation, and a lot more!

"I'm so excited for this date! And I'm totally glad that you remembered 'The Big Five'!" Zoey chirped happily.

"I would never forget about you, Zo. To me, you're always #1! And I'm just as excited as you are..." Mike responded, thinking about what was to come for their date.

A couple of moments later, they finally reached The Smooth Jazz Bar. As soon as they arrived, the workers happily took them up to the Romantic Rooftop to start their dinner. Waiting for them was a bottle of champagne and two empty glasses. Mike took out Zoey's chair, allowing her to sit first, and then he went to the other side of the table and sat down. He then poured champagne into both of the glasses and gave one to Zoey.

"Now, let's have a toast. To meeting one another, to staying together for five whole years, and here's to many more years to come." Mike stated.

"Happy 5th anniversary, sweetheart." Zoey said, grinning.

They both drank their bottles of champagne, continued to talk about their lives, and ordered their dinner.

"I'm really enjoying this music...a lot." Zoey told Mike as they ate their pasta while listening to a saxophone solo in the background, accompanied by a jazz guitar player, piano player, and a quiet drumbeat.

"Oh beautiful. I would do anything to make you happy. After all, you are the music to my ears." Mike replied, winking.

"Oh Mike, you are so romantic."

"That's because you bring out the romantic man in me!"

They smiled and continued to talk, enjoying each other's company.

Soon, dessert came. For dessert was tiramisu. "Did I mention that the food here is amazing? Probably one of the best meals I've ever had!" Zoey exclaimed.

"I totally agree with you. When I was at the mall buying you those flowers, one of the cashiers raved to me about this place. So, I thought that we could have some dinner here!" Mike said. He knew this was a great idea. His girl was already enjoying the date a lot. She was going to enjoy it even more later, when the best part comes that is.

After dessert, Mike paid the bill, and he and Zoey left the restaurant, walking hand-in-hand as they headed to the park. This park was very gorgeous. A giant fountain stood in the center of the park, the grass was green and fresh, and many trees stood, holding beautiful flowers. A big flower flew in the air. Before it fell on the ground, Mike caught it and put it on Zoey's head. She smiled widely as they continued on their peaceful walk.

"So, Zo. What do you say we do some stargazing for a while?" Mike asked.

Zoey gave him a quick peck on the cheek, saying, "I would love that!"

They both lay on the grass, looking at the stars. Zoey buried her head on Mike's chest and Mike put his arm around Zoey. The night sky was beautiful. Not a single cloud in the sky. There were millions of stars to look at.

"Whoa! Check out that constellation! That looks like a fluffy bunny! Look how big its ears are!" Zoey exclaimed.

"That one looks a puppy! Look at that wagging tail!" Mike exclaimed, pointing to another constellation.

"Wow, Mike! What does that one look like?!" Zoey gasped in awe, pointing to another one.

"That looks like a lovely lady wearing a dress! And that thing right next to her. Looks like her boyfriend...He might be kneeling down or something" Mike thought. It suddenly hit him. He looked down at the velvet box in his pocket and thought that maybe now was a good time to do it. He looked down at it for a few moments.

"Mike? What are you doing?" Zoey asked out of curiosity.

"Umm...nothing!" Mike responded.

Zoey playfully punched his arm and said while laughing, "Come on Mike! Tell me what's going on! Are you hiding something from me?"

"Well...umm..." Mike started to say. He then took both of Zoey's hands and said, "Zoey, this has really been one of the greatest nights of my entire life. Being together for five years has made me realize how much I love you. I love you more than anything else on this entire planet. You have always been there for me, even during our time on Total Drama when my multiple personalities were in control and you were sort of confused. You have always loved me no matter what and you have always made me happy. You are one of the greatest things that has ever happened to me." A few tears rolled down Zoey's face as she smiled at his words.

"I only have one more favor to ask. And that favor is to be with you forever." With that said, he reached into his pocket, took out the black velvet box and opened it, revealing the shiny ring. Zoey's eyes widened and her mouth gaped wide open. "Zoey, will you marry me?" Mike asked.

Suddenly, even more tears went down her face and her smile widened further. "Oh Mike! You don't know how long I've waited for this moment! I love you so much and I would love to spend the rest of my life with you. So, YES, YES! A THOUSAND TIMES, YES!" Mike grinned and slided the ring down her finger. They leaned in for a tender kiss. A few moments later, they both stared romantically into each other eyes, cherishing this moment.

"It seems like just yesterday, we met on Camp Wawanakwa, and today, we are already engaged to be married." Zoey said dreamily.

"Yeah, I feel the same way!" Mike replied. Suddenly, he got up and picked Zoey up bridal style. Zoey widened her eyes and raised her eyebrows up and down, grinning as they walked through the park and back to Mike's car.

On the drive home, Mike and Zoey continued to talk, laugh, and enjoy each other's company. Suddenly, a catchy song played on the radio while they were listening to the Rock station. This was one of their favorite songs. This was "Don't You Forget About Me" by Simple Minds. They both began to sing along to the song.

"Don't you..." Mike sang.

"...forget about me..." Zoey sang, finishing the line for him.

"When you stand above me..."

"...look my way, never love me..."

"Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling down...down...down..." they both sang together.

"I know what movie we are totally going to watch as soon as we get home!" Mike told Zoey.

"YES. One of my all-time favorite movies!" Zoey squealed happily.

They continued to sing the song on the drive home. As soon as they got back, Mike thanked his neighbor for watching Michelle and Aaron and waved goodbye as he went home. Mike and Zoey then went up the stairs to his room. He turned on his TV and played The Breakfast Club on his DVR. He and Zoey then cuddled under the covers on his bed while watching the movie.

"Thank you so much for making tonight the greatest night of my entire life. I love you so much!" Zoey told Mike.

"I love you too!" Mike responded happily.

After the movie, they were still in each other's arms as they fell asleep, dreaming about their future and their life together.

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS STORY! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN "DON'T YOU FORGET ABOUT ME" NOR SIMPLE MINDS! **


	4. Chapter 4 - Epilogue

**Hey guys! So a couple of days after writing this fanfiction, I decided to write a little epilogue of what happens a couple of years later. So, hope you enjoy!**

(One year later, on Valentine's day)

"The name's Smith, Michael Smith" Mike said to himself as he posed in the mirror like James Bond in one of the church room's. This was it. The big day that he and Zoey were finally getting married. He was wearing a suave tuxedo, his mullet was nicely combed, and he had a smug look of confidence. He could not wait until Zoey finally saw him.

"Hey man. You look great!" Trent told Mike as they were getting ready. He shook Mike's hand and gave him a pat on the back. "Congrats, man. Your girl is gonna faint when she sees you, just like what happened to Gwen on our wedding day. Go get her, lover boy!" Trent continued, remembering the day when he and Gwen got married last summer. Mike was a bit nervous, but he smiled, replying, "Thanks man! I'll be sure to sweep her off her feet!"

Meanwhile, in another room, Zoey was posing in the mirror and wearing a beautiful wedding dress with a white flower on top of her ruby red hair. She put on extra perfume and took several tic-tacs and made sure she looked as beautiful as possible. She wore her sapphire earrings and her pearl necklace. Gwen raised her eyebrows at her up and down and said, "Well, well. You certainly look gorgeous, babe!" Zoey smiled and blushed, saying, "Aww thanks! Wish me luck out there!" Gwen gave her a big hug and said, "Woman! You don't need any luck! Mike's gonna love the way you look! Everything will turn out wonderfully!"

The entire crowd gathered in the church hall for the wedding to commence. Cody was playing the wedding song on the church organ and the flower girls, best man, and bridesmaids arrived. Gwen was one of Zoey's bridesmaids and Trent was Mike's best man, which was ideally fitting since they were very close to one another. Mike stood up front, nervously waiting for his beautiful bride to arrive. Mark ruffled Mike's mullet and gave him a big hug and whispered in his ear, "I'm proud of you son. You've picked the perfect girl for yourself." Rebecca hugged him as well, kissing his cheek and whispering, "I love you son. You're going to have a wonderful life with the girl of your dreams. And she is more than perfect for you". Mike then grinned widely as he saw Michelle walk down the aisle and gently tossing flowers down the floor. Michelle grinned back at Mike, winking and giving him a thumbs up. She had her dark brown hair in a bun and she was wearing an adorable pink dress.

Then, Zoey arrived and slowly walked down the aisle way. Boy, did she look beautiful. She looked just as beautiful as the day Mike met her. If not, even more beautiful. She grinned as she walked closer and closer to Mike's side, with her father Gary escorting her down the aisle way. Coming right behind her was her adopted brother Aaron. He was going to be the ring bearer. He seemed a bit nervous but he kept a strong smile and walked slowly down the aisle way. He was about the same height as Michelle, wore a nice suit and tie, and his red curly hair was combed nicely.

Once Zoey was at Mike's side, the music stopped and there was peaceful silence. There they stood in front of their close friend Cameron, who was going to perform the wedding ceremony. He was the owner of the church and he also organizes several charities in hopes of giving back to the community. The ceremony finally commenced and the vows were about to be said. Mike and Zoey took each other's hands, and gazed deeply into each other's eyes, smiling.

"Michael Ross Smith, do you take Zoey Elaine Davis to be your lawfully wedded wife to love and to cherish as long as you both shall live?" Cameron asked.

"I do" he replied, grinning slightly. Aaron handed him the ring and he slid it down Zoey's finger.

"Zoey Elaine Davis, do you take Michael Ross Smith to be your lawfully wedded husband to love and to cherish as long as you both shall live?" Cameron asked.

"I do" she whispered firmly as she smiled a little. Aaron handed her the ring and she slid it down Mike's finger.

"Is there anyone who objects to these two getting married? Let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Sierra, who was sitting up front, suddenly stood up and started glaring at everybody to make sure nobody objected, particularly Anne Maria. Anne Maria just stood there blankly and shrugged. After all, she was already in a relationship with Lightning. Nobody stood up. Sierra smiled and calmly sat down.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now-" Cameron was cut off by Mike and Zoey throwing themselves into each other's arms and kissing each other passionately. "Never mind! I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Smith!"

The wedding reception after was also a blast. Duncan and Courtney were throwing pies at each other's faces, Anne Maria and Jo got into a hairspray feud, there was an ongoing arm wrestling match between Brick, Lightning, and Tyler, and Izzy and Owen were having one of their little eating contests. All the contestants were having a great time. But Mike and Zoey were having the best time of all. While watching the commotion going on in the reception, they laughed and cuddled up on the couch, enjoying each other's company.

"I can't wait until our honeymoon at Bora Bora! It's going to be so wonderful. Probably the best vacation ever!" Zoey said as she lay her head on Mike's shoulder.

"Oh totally! We can swim at the beach all day, snack on the tropical cuisines, go hiking and sight-seeing, see exotic animals!" Mike replied.

"Wait a minute. Aren't you forgetting something else?" Zoey asked, winking.

"Ohhh yeah, I almost forgot! Our room in the resort. That's gonna be the best part!" He replied, grinning, showing the gap in his teeth. They leaned in for a kiss. Before it was going to turn into a make-out session, Zoey stopped and said, "Why don't we save all that fun for after we get to Bora Bora?"

"Oh yeah, good thinking!" Mike replied. They both blushed. They were looking forward to having a good time. They then got up and had a slow dance. Trent and Gwen got up on stage and began singing their version of the duet "Lucky". This was the same duet that they sang to each other on their wedding day. They smiled as they remembered that day. Zoey rested her head on Mike's shoulder and put her arms around his back while Mike gently put his hands around her waist.

"I love you so much, Mr. Smith" Zoey told Mike.

"I love you so much as well, Mrs. Smith" Mike replied, grinning.

They both continued to slow dance and later, they finished their dinner and continued to laugh at the commotion occurring around them. Once the reception was over, they both said goodbye to their friends and family as they both got into Mike's car and drove off into the distance to their honeymoon location.

(At Bora Bora)

Mike and Zoey cuddled under the covers of the resort bed and gazed into each other's eyes for a while.

"So, Zo, how's the married life going?" Mike asked with a smug, flirtatious expression.

"It's soooo...dreamyyyy. How about for you?" she replied, sighing with happiness.

"It's really really really beautiful" he responded, dreamily. "I'm so excited for our new lives together. We're going to be living near Hollywood. I'm going to try and get parts in some good movies and you're gonna be the best middle school teacher on the planet!

Zoey giggled at that compliment and responded, "Also, our parents are moving in closer to us. Our fathers were both offered really good civil engineering jobs nearby and our mothers are going to be working as psychiatrists at another clinic. I'm also really excited that we can spend more time with them as well as Michelle and Aaron. And I understand that you and Michelle are super close like two peas in a pod and you both would be really sad to leave each other"

Mike nodded. "Yeah, there's something else I'm really looking forward to."

"Oh really? What's that?" Zoey wondered out of curiosity.

"Well...umm...I'm looking forward to starting a family and having a few kids running around the house" he responded.

Zoey hugged him tighter and replied, "Oh Mike, I would love that idea! That's what I was going to say!"

They both laughed. Mike continued, "I really want a boy and a girl. And I know that the girl is going to look as beautiful as you."

Zoey blushed and replied, "And our son is going to look as handsome as you."

Mike turned red as well. They leaned in for a kiss and they fell asleep in each other's arms. They continued to have the time of their lives at Bora Bora and spent it with much passion.

(One year later)

All the teachers of the school district and their families gathered in the high school auditorium, anxiously waiting to find out who won the award for Best Teacher of the Year. Zoey was especially anxious, holding Mike's hands and having a worried expression. Her family also seemed a bit worried as well, but were confident that their daughter would win, as they knew she was passionate about teaching.

"And the Best Teacher of the Year Award goes to..." the superintendent began. He then read the card aloud. "Mrs. Zoey Smith!" Zoey smiled widely as Mike gave her a big hug along with her parents and Aaron. She picked up Aaron for a hug with Aaron smiling shyly. "Haha! Way to go Zoey!" he yelled out. She then proudly accepted the award and got a couple of pictures with it. Everyone cheered loudly, especially Mike. She then went to sit by Mike. Mike joked, "It's the greatest teacher on the planet! Can you teach me the meaning of life?" She laughed as they hugged and leaned in for a kiss and continued to enjoy each other's company.

(Not too long later)

Mike and Zoey were at a film awards ceremony alongside Mike's family. Mike had just been nominated for Best Actor in a Motion Picture for his role in the film "My Life with MPD". The film was about a high school student named Mike Kaufman who suffered from MPD. The film then goes into detail about the traumas he faced early in his life, his different personalities, his life experiences, interactions with other students, and how he eventually became a star athlete, one of the top students in his class, and found the love of his life. Some aspects were loosely based off of parts of Mike's life. So, in a way, Mike felt that he connected with the character in the movie and thought that his role as the title character paid off. Mike, Zoey, Mike's parents, and Michelle looked nervously as the host stood on stage to present the award.

"And the award for Best Actor in a Motion Picture goes to..." he then opened the card and read it aloud. "Michael Smith for My Life with MPD".

Everyone cheered very loudly, especially Mike's family. An ecstatic Zoey wrapped his arms around Mike, pulling him in for multiple kisses. Michelle clung onto Mike as he picked her up and twirled her around the air several times. "MICHELLE! I WON!" he cheered as he hugged her and kissed her cheek. Michelle then wrapped her arms around Mike's neck, kissed his cheek, gave a thumbs up, and cheered, "WAY TO GO, MIKEY!" Chris McClean, who happened to be sitting nearby, groaned and yelled out, "Okay okay! Enough already with the kissing! Pick up the award already so we can all go home! GEEZ LOUIZE!" "Butt out, McClean!" Mark yelled back as they watched Mike run up to stage to pick up his award. He then gave his speech.

"Oh man, my first film award! This is quite an accomplishment! This just made my day! First of all, I would really thank to thank all the other nominees for their hard work for their films. You guys were all amazing. I know that, because me and my wife are the biggest movie buffs the world has ever known!" the crowd laughed a little, especially Zoey.

"I would really like to thank the writers for writing the brilliant screenplay for this film. I was really happy it came out so brilliantly. I would also like to thank all the supervisors, editors, producers, and the rest of the crew for contributing to this phenomenal end product. It was also an honor working with the cast as well as Scarlet Johnson (plays the love interest in the movie). You're a great actress, Scarlet, and you've got great things to look forward to. It was awesome working with you, even though I happen to be a married man, but I digress!" the crowd laughed once more.

"It was also an honor working with the legendary director, Alan Hughes. I have thoroughly enjoyed his films, especially his action and adventure movies. I will admit that he did take a risk when writing this film. You don't see that many films about people suffering from a mental disorder, especially MPD. So, this was sort of a risky move. But, you know what? He did it. And he did it right. More than right. He did it phenomenally well. He gathered the right material, he worked hard, and he used his creativity and his exceptional mind to create a brilliant film, probably one of the greatest films that many people have ever seen. He really deserved the acclaim that he had in his film and all of his other films. I am looking forward to working with him more in the future." Alan Hughes, who was sitting up front, was touched by this speech. He shed a few tears and nodded his head.

"And finally, I would love to thank my family. Mom, Dad, I love you guys so much. You have always been there with me to help me out with my disorder and whenever I had a problem. You were always there for me and I appreciate your love and dedication. I love you guys so much. And there's Michelle, my little sis! I love you girl! You're the greatest little sister in the whole world and you've always been a great person to talk to in times of trouble. Love you very much!" Mike continued, waving to his family. "You're awesome dude!" Michelle responded approvingly.

"And last, but certainly not least, I would like to give my biggest thanks to my beautiful wife, Zoey Smith. Zoey, I can't tell you how much I love you. I've loved you ever since we met on Total Drama Revenge of the Island. From the moment I laid my eyes on you, I knew that we were meant to be. You have always loved me for who I was and you have always been there to help me with my MPD. No one has ever taken the time to do all those things for me. I love you more than anything else on this planet and I can't say that enough. You amaze me, with all your sweet qualities and even your rebellious ones (wink wink). Before I met you, I used to think that I have no purpose in this life. But when you came in it, you made life worth living again. And I feel so lucky to have such an amazing woman like you in my life. I know I say this everyday, but I just love to. So, I'm going to keep saying it again and again as long as we both live: I love you so much. I really do. Thank you everybody." he then left the stage as the crowd kept on "awwing" and applauding. Mike then sat back next to Zoey, who had tears all over her face and a wide grin.

"Oh, Mike. That was the most romantic speech I've ever heard. You make me so happy. Ever since we met, I knew you were the man of my dreams." she said.

"But those dreams are now realities. Thanks to you, I'm the happiest man around. I'm madly in love with you." he responded.

They smiled and leaned in for another kiss and gazed into each other's eyes. Life was good for them so far.

(3 months later)

It was a peaceful Saturday afternoon. Mike was not in the house right now since he was a bit busy shooting his next film. But he would be home soon. The telephone rang. Zoey zipped over and picked it up while snacking on a big slice of watermelon.

"Hello?" she answered. She listened for a few moments before squealing on the phone, "OH THANK YOU SO MUCH DOCTOR! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" She set the phone down. "_Oh man, I can't believe this is happening. Mike is going to be so happy!" _she thought.

Mike then entered the house. "Zo! I'm home!" he called out. Zoey suddenly ran up to Mike, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him like crazy. "Wow! What a woman! This is the most excited that I've seen you!" he said, winking.

"Mike, you're not going to believe this!" Zoey chirped excitedly!

"What's going on?" he asked out of curiosity with a smug expression. Zoey whispered in his ear. Mike's eyes widened and his smile grew wider. He picked up Zoey and twirled her in the air. "Oh Zo! That's wonderful! I'm so happy we're going to be starting a family within 9 months!"

Zoey then responded, "And that's not all! The doctor took a look at both of the x-rays in my body and noticed two little bodies moving about a bit. They're going to grow more within the next couple of months, but that means we're having twins!" They hugged each other tight. They were very excited to start a family together.

(9 months later)

Mike and Zoey were both in the hospital bed, looking at their newborn twins. Mike had the boy and Zoey had the girl. The boy, though not as tan as Mike, was still slightly tan. He had Zoey's eyes. The girl was pale like Zoey. She had Mike's eyes.

"Oh, Mike. It's our beautiful family. I love you so much. Look what we brought into this world."

"I love you too. And they both look so beautiful." They continued to stare in admiration at their children.

"I think I will name our son, Zachary Aaron Smith" Zoey grinned at that name, having the middle name after her brother. She taught that his son would make a really good Mike Jr, but she approved of the name Mike gave to their son.

"And I think I will name our daughter, Mindy Michelle Smith" Mike felt honored. He loved Michelle so much that he felt ecstatic to at least have the middle name of his daughter be Michelle.

Their children began to giggle and their parents did the same as they stayed at the hospital for a while longer.

(4 years later)

Mike, Zoey, Zach, and Mindy all got back from their visit to the park. Mike was wearing a white turtleneck along with some black pants. Zoey had on a beautiful black summer dress. Zach was wearing a navy blue T-shirt along with some blue pants and he had straight dark brown hair. He was a fun-loving boy who was sweet all around and very smart. He wanted to be an actor just like his father or maybe even a doctor. Mindy was wearing a red T-shirt along with some blue jeans. She had long red hair which was a bit spiky in a couple of places. She had a very kind heart and she was also a bit of a chatterbox. She wanted to be a speaker or maybe even a teacher like her mother or if possible, run for president!

Zach and Mindy yawned a bit. Mike and Zoey noticed them and said to each other, "They look a bit tired. Let's go tuck them into bed for their afternoon naps". After tucking them in upstairs, they both went downstairs. "Well, now that the kids are asleep. Why don't we make ourselves a bit more comfortable?" Zoey asked flirtatiously. "Well, I'm sure that would make me more comfortable!" Mike replied, winking.

The two lovebirds both went outside and snuggled up on their hammock on their backyard. They both enjoyed the peaceful summer breeze with the birds chirping, the sun shining, the blue sky, and the flowers that were blooming.

Zoey lightly kissed Mike's cheek and whispered in his ear, "I love you so much Mike."

Mike kissed her cheek and whispered back, "I love you more!"

They then decided to have their own little argument like they did in the past whenever they called each other or wanted to have a little fun. They tickled each other for a while and even made out for a while until they both calmed down and fell asleep on the hammock. Life was going extremely well for them and it would continue to stay that way forever. They never forgot about each other after all! :)

**Well, that's the end! I just felt like adding this little epilogue in there! So, I hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
